Blue Beetles Blog
by That one girl Pixie
Summary: leave some qustions for Jamie! i will only accept PMs.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie was lying on his bed with nothing to do. The Scarab telling him and commanding him to go outside and patrol the city, but Jamie was too tired to listen. He lay staring at his laptop screen.

_What was that thing Nightwing was talking about yesterday? A blog? I think so._

Jamie thought, and then he opened up his lap top and started writing his blog.


	2. entry 1

**anon **

TG: Hey long time no hear, missed you guys while you were gone even the scarab.

Lagann: Who is the scarab and where did he go?

TG: Why can't you just stay in your own blog Lagann? No what never mind I'm here to ask Jamie questions, you just stay quite.

Lagann: Whatever

TG: Alright questions

Jamie what do you think of Impulse?

**Um, I never really got to talk to that guy too much, but he's ok.**

Do you hate Lagann, that question is for everyone.

**I'm pretty sure Superboy has this jealousy thing, and I don't exactly hate the guy, but I don't particularly like him, you know?  
**  
Lagann: Why do you always ask if people hate me?

TG: Because I want to now shut up.

I'm just going to say it Spoiler Alert Kaldur is on the good side just infultrating Black Manta's base and Artemis is alive.

**Thanks for the info Hermano**.

Lagann: Why are you telling them lies, Kaldur betrade our King and is the reason why I'm doing a blog in a cell.

TG: It was either a cell with Wi-Fi or you being killed which would actually make a lot of people happy where I am.

Lagann: And where is that?

TG: Reality now back to questions if I'm done being interrupted.

Why haven't you been in the last couple of episodes?

**How on earth do you think I would know?** **Maybe freaking out about where you are.**

Is it me or is Megan's relationship starting to become Twilight like Lagann is team Edward and Conner is team Jacob, in this I'm team Supermartain, may Angelfish ship sink.

**Que es Twilight? Look I have no idea what that is ese.**

Lagann: Why do you support the person that broke her heart?

TG: I find it the other way around and why are you shoving it in his face that you're with her every oppertunity you get, another reason why people hate you. Now stop putting me off topic and now I lost my train of thought so I'm just going to leave now.

L8er and beware the Flamers for the Purification of FNN, they are huge jerks. See ya.

Lagann: Bye.

**Bye…..**

**thepeoplesfan **

Meet Lightning and ME

**Que onda, Hi**

OKK QUESTIONS

Lightning:*SIGH* Want to watch Samurai Jack?

Me: Meeting... Details later... SHE IS THE LONG LOST SISTER OF KID FLASH!

Lightning: You have to tell to everyone? *Swears some stuff not to be mentioned*

Me: Ooouch ... Dorito's or Cheetos?

**Doritos**

'Dat all

Message For Critics United

Ok Stay away people from no one likes what your hurting to them!

I think you change YOUR name to "Ban Imaginations United"

This isn'T right

BOTH: BYEE SEE YOU IN ROMANIA! *CRIES* lets hope CU doesn't get stronger!

**Romania? What?**

**Ooo-shiny**

Me: Niki, Alana, come review Jamie's blog!

Niki: I WANNA GO BACK TO ARKHAM!

*A lot of screaming and crashing in background*

Alana: Kinda-Niki! Get off me!-Busy!

Me: Where's Jaci?

Alana: Somewhe-*Choking sounds*

Me: Ah, well, I guess now would be a good time for questions.

Favorite band?

**I have lots, but ithink my favorite one is 3ballMNT**

Do you hate Critics United?

**Dosent everybody?**

Favorite member of the team? (I won't tell...)

**Hm, bueno, I think Superboy Is really cool, he's a good Hermano, he listens and stuff, you know?**

Niki: *Runs in* I will stab you!

Alana: I'd like to see you try!

Me: So...we'll just...go...

**Umm, sure**

**Jazbez **

Dear Jaime and Scarab Khaji Da, though your name is difficult so I'll name you Gruffle, OK? Ok!

_I do not approve of that name_

1. Gruffle are you aware of the genocide of your organic brethren in so-called "Roach Motels?

_excuse me?_

2. Gruffle, as a scarab, are you based of of an Egyptian dung beetle?

_beetles are beetles_

3. Since Gruffle seems unable to tell a lie, Gruffle what are Jaime's feeling for Cassie?

_Jamie feels that-_

**No. no we are not talking about that at all**

4. Gruffle what is Jaime's most kept secret?

_Jamie-_

**No, nada de eso! What ever happened to "Privacy"?**

5. Lastly, Gruffle can you understand espanol?

_Yes, I understand various languages, and spanich is one of them_

**poseidon'sdaughter**

Hi BLUE BEETLE, YOU ROCK!

**Gracias**

1) Waffles or Pancakes?

**Pancakes, why do people ask that?**

_It is simple interest in the food you prefer_

2) Batman or Superman?

**Batman, Superman may have the muscles but Batman has the brains, you know?**

3) Ketchup or Mustard?

**No se, aren't they the same thing?**

4) Are you sad that Artemis is dead?

**Didn't know her much, but I guess it really impacted everybody else, so yeah, in a way, I am sad**

5) Does Charlie (XD) scare you sometimes?

**Que?**

6) How many languages can you speak?

**English and Spanish, im bilingual.**

_You can speak more if you wished to, my technology allows you to-_

**Not now Ese**

7) Did you know that you're awesome :D?

**Not many say so, but thanks.**

8) What is your best school subject?

**Algebra**

9) Are you a tech genius?

**Well, not a genius but, with the help of the Scarab…..**

10) What's your favorite color?

**I like lots of colors, pero I have to say Orange**

11) Would you ever change the color of your suit ?(maybe red perhaps ;)

**I don't even know if I can do that**

12) Who's your favorite member of the League?

**Batman is pretty cool, he's smart and skillful, you know?**

Bye!Have a nice day, and remember NEVER receive anything from the reviewers!

**I'll keep that in mind, bye**

**Purrplegal98**

Cassie: Hey Jaime! I'm glad that your blog is up!

**Hi Cass, glad to see you here**

Purrplegal: Took you long enough, Pixie.

_**Well sorry, jeez**_

Quesitons:

1) How's life?

**Its stable, still hyped up abou6t everything that's going on**

2) Any leads on finding Tye?

**No, not yet**

3) Are you annoyed YJ is on hiatus AGAIN?

**Isnt everyone? **_I must agree __**argh im going crazy!**_

4) Jaime, what's the worst and best parts about the Scarab?

**Worst is that he wants to do irrational things at the wrong time, he wanted me to kill AN OLD MAN**

_He knew too much…_

**Best part is that he actually helps me out sometimes**

_Your lack of trust in me is overwhelming_

5) Scarab, whats the worst and best parts about Jaime?

_Worst part is that sometimes he does not obey my orders, _

**YOU WANTED ME TO KILL AN OLD MAN, ESE!**

_Best is that he actually listens to me in some cases, but not as much as he should_

**hi am i dead **

Hi you are my favorite hero out of every hero even batman

Thanks

So if Cassie said if you ask here out shed give you a shot what would you do and she most certainly did not say that on her blog (p.s. that last part was sarcasm the first part was true)

**What? I have to catch up on everybody's Blog, I guess I'd, um, ask her out, not just because of the shot.**

_Your feelings of her are clouding your mind once again_

**Que la chingada! Quit intruding Scarab!**

p.s.s. all the green lanterns want to kill the scarab

**Jedimasterawesome **

Do u love wondergirl! Don't lie u love her

**YES I DO STOP ASKING!**

_You just said your hidden feelings out loud_

**What? No! argh**

Also who is ur bff on the team?

**Um, Superboy is a good amigo, you know?**

When r u going to tell the team about the scarab?

**Yeah, I don't know**

What is the scarabs name?

**Khaji Da, I think**

_You are correct_

**xXxSora-chanxXx **

Hello Jaime! How are all of you guys? :) This question applies to the scarab and author. Jaime, I love you so much. You are my favorite character from Season Two. I love you so much. Aghfds.

**Im doing fine, thanks for asking**

_I feel undisturbed_

_**You're the first one to ask, im fine, thanks**_

Here are my questions / comments:

Jaime, do you think Zatanna is hot? (I know random, but I love Zantanna.)

**Um, I don't think I want to go there, does Nightwing read other people's Blogs?**

Are Zatanna and Nightwing dating? Do you like them as a couple? Are they lovey dovey or a horny couple? (I ship them hard. Lawl. I'm sorry.)

**Never really seen any of that, but I imagine them as a Horny Couple, I mean have you seen Zatanna? Man she is-**

_I believe Nightwing does read others Blogs_

Can you say something sexy in Spanish? ;)

**I have no idea what would sound sexy, um, Te Amo, I have no idea if that sounded sexy. Any specific phrase?**

Can we give the scarab a nickname? How about Charles or Buggy? :)

**Personally I would call him Pancho or something like that's, but he says "no"**

_Its not my proper name_

Why does everyone pair you up with Cassie? Did you stare at her in one of the episodes because I am so confused about this couple? I just want you to be happy and find a girl who will return your feelings. :) I hope the creators give you a special girlfriend.

**Well, thanks, and truth is, well, I, Cassie, she, I, um….**

_Your mind is once again clouding with feelings_

**ARGH!**

Do Brenda and Paco know you are Blue Beetle?

**Brenda and Paco? Oh, are you talking about the comic? Oh, then I don't think so**

Are you and Connor good friends?

**Yeah, can you tell?**

Do you dislike L'Gann as much as I do? -.- M'Gann is getting on that ladder with all that ladder. They better not influence Beast Boy :(

**Im pretty sure everybody dislikes the guy, you know?**

Do you have / want a real, teenage job?

**I Have no idea about whats going on in my personal life, honestly**

Can I meet your family? What is your sister's name? Aren't you super close with your family? Are you Catholic?

**Meet my family? I don't think you want to. My sisters name? why would I tell you? Si, we are very close, and Si im Catholic.**

What's your favorite food and color?

**I** **love Pozole and I like the color Orange**

Scarab, I don't think your that mean, but promise me you will ALWAYS stay good. I love you scarab )0

_Thank you_

Jaime, scarab, have you guys ever went inflitrator mode?

_I have, Jamie never has_

**Never want to**

Do you find a certain race attractive? ;)

**Amazons…**

_Your mind is-_

**Ok I get it**

Author, thank you so much! Are you the author of the last Blue Beetle blog? I don't think you are, but thank you so much. Here is red velvet cake! :)

_**Your welcome and no im not the author of the last BBB. Thanks for the cake. **_

**Don't eat it, or so I've been told not to eat things reviewers give you**

_**They told YOU not me**_

Jaime Reyes, I love you! You don't even know how much I love you :) I wish you the best on the show. I hope you get the perfect girl! Buggy, stay good and protect Jaime. Gah, Jaime, you've totally became my favorite male character. Ever. You came and are my favorite character with Black Canary and Zatanna! I love you Jaime. Stay awesome and happy.

**Thanks, I love my fans**

_You have been hanging out with Nightwing haven't you?_

**No, why?**

Bye guys 3

:)

**Bye**

_Good bye_

**Obiwan1022 **

Hiiiiiiiiiiiii:)))

1) Do you think you sound crazy?

**No, well, yes**

2) what's your favorite color?

**Orange**

3) What's your middle name?

**I don't have one**

4) What name would you want if you could change it?

**Im happy with my name, wait which one are you talking about?**

5) are these questions disturbing? (I'm turbed haha)

**Oh great, you hang out with Nightwing don't you? And no, these questions are quite Turbing**

_Your use of the English language disturbs me_

6) does nightwing scare you? How bout Batman?

**Nightwing? Pfft, no, Batman, yes, cuz, you know, he's Batman**

7) Are you laughing?

**How can you tell?**

Obi

**JustLikeImpulse **

Dear Jaime,

Do you like Wonder Girl?

**I, um, YES! STOP ASKING!**

_You did it again_

Did you know you're friend Ty has been abducted by The Light's new partner?

**Really?**

Oops. SPOILERS

Ps-I'm sooo feeling the mode. See yah!

LOL

**Ok, bye, wow, Blogs are fun, huh Pancho**

_Do not call me that_


	3. entry 2

**BlackCanarymyblog**

Hey I'm to lazy to sign in my real account but its becca

*goes over and hugs pixie* Hi pixie!

**_Hey Becca!_**

Hi Jamie how y'all doing

**Good, thanks for asking**

Oh and tell the allpeoplefan about Romanian, just say URACSE Romania

**What does it mean?**

I mean I cant wait to go oh and you should tell nightwing URACSE Romania also :)

**Why? What does it mean?**

BC: do you even know what you are saying

Becca:*evil grins* yep Im learning how to speak Romanian just tell nightwing that and you'll be fine *snickers* byeeeee

**Are you sure I should? _Don't do it, its Becca _**_agreed **DAH! You're here!**_** He is connected to me**

** Spoiler1001**

S: hello u have to take care of a demon child named damion or d

**Who?**

D: I have a knife and can get the scarab off you

**Not looking forward to that**

S: ignore him Charles

_I refuse to be called Charles_ **sure thing Pancho** **_Pancho?_**

D: or not

S: He has a cat named kitten

**Um, that's….nice**

Bye

**Bye?**

**tomboys rule girly girls suck **

Lian:Hey Jiame

**Hi!**

Kent:Hey beetle

**Hey**

Alex:hey pixie,gruffle and Jiame

**Hello ** _Hello_ **_Que Onda_**

Lian:Before you ask we're from the future and he's Wally and Artemis' kid

**Ah, o…..k** **_apparently time travel is in_** _or so you think_ **what does that mean?**

Alex:There's three questions

you scared of Raquel and Artemis

**No**

you know the history of the army of nine

**No**

you hear Artemis,Kal,Nightwing and wally come through the Zeta stay put until Cheshire,Zee and Raquel come it'll be a show

**No**

Bye

**Bye…** _interesting questions_

**PowerToThePeople23 **

Hey Blue it's TG now Power People, hows it been?

**Good**

Do you not like La'gaan? I would say hate but...

La'gaan: Must you ask everyone that.

Power: Yes, yes I do.

**Well, quick answer, No _no one does, hes an idiota_ **_that's a universal word regardless of the language_

Questions

Power: since that mission with Conner are you two good friends now?

**Yes, he's a nice guy**

La'gaan: I'm in a cell.

Power: No one cares! Just be glad it has Wi-Fi. Could you check out my blog it has joy for everyone but La'gaan who is usually being beaten by fans. And so far I've written two speeches and discovered that the Flamers don't have hearts.

**_Tampoco tienen cerebros_** **that's real nice Pixie** **_sorry_**

Who hates this hiatus?

**_ME! _**

Kaldur is good and undercover. Spoilers.

**Good to know**

La'gaan: Stop spreading lies! Kaldur is a traitor!

**_Is he really, La'gaan, is he really?_**

Power: And you are probably the most hated character on the show! Blue Beetle you rock, hi scarab do you still find me hostile?

**Thanks,** _No, not in one bit_

Bye Power out and La'gaan is an idiot for not using the computer to contact you guys,

**_He's an idiot, period. _**

La'gaan: They blocked okay I can only surf the web and do this. Bye.

**_Bye!_** **Bye **_Goodbye_


	4. entry 3

**Guest **

HI, how's your day?

**Hi _Hola _**_Hello_

Catybird: Hey Scarab, scarab HEY, SCARAB, SCARAB SCARAB.

_Hello, annoying being_

, can I call you Cassie? *Snickers*

_No, I already had it with Jamie calling me Pancho_ **_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

2. Cassie and Jaime sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!** **_Well, you do like her…._**

3. Haha, ya know Cassie likes you. OH NIGHTWING'S NAME IS DI-

Musket: SHUT UP!

**What is it? TELL ME!**

4. Oh, uh, the Romania thing was hint for my story.

**_Was it really?_**

5. I'M INSANE! *Calls Joker*

**You didn't have to point it out** **_…..?_** _should I eliminate her?_

Joker: What do you want?

Catybird: Hey Jokes, know Nightwing's and Batgirl's blog?

Joker: 'Course, those 2 brats yep, I know them.

Catybird: Robin? Batman?

Joker: DUH! Oooh, can I come to your house ? HAHAHAHA

Catybird: NO, BYE!

*Hangs Up*

6. Um, do you know Deadpool? (Marvel Universe CUZ I'M AWESOME!)

**Who?** **_HOW DARE YOU BRING SUCH A THING TO THIS BLOG_** _what is a deadpool?_

7. He's right here.

**_Well take him away then_**

BYE

**Bye _Adios_** _Goodbye_

**BlackCanarymyblog **

Hi!

**Sup**

*pouts*... y-you dont trust me?

**No honestly no** **_*cough*noonedoes*cough* _you ok Pix? _Huh? Yeah….._**

wise people!

**:D**

it means i hate Romainan hehehe

Nightwing would probably kick your a-

Bc: BECCA

a-butt kick your but

**Thank god I didn't do it**

**Spoiler1001**

S: hello

D: hello I have some questions

Is you name pernouced with a h or a j

**H if you are pronouncing it in Spanish, and J if you are pronouncing it in english**

Is that thing on your back a dis turbance(I can pry it off.)

**No thank you, stay away**

S: charming jamie do you have a crush on anyone

**N-no why would you think th-that?** **_You seem awfully nervous_** **callate!**

Did robin say anything about dating spoiler (my namesake)

**Um, no…who is Spoiler?**

Do you want Charles off your back

**No, I don't want PANCHO taken off my back** _Those are not my names _

**_Strange people these days huh? Well I'd like to give The Soup Man a special thanks for sending me a civilized and decent message:_**

**The Soup Man**

Hello, retard.

**_Hey, how you doin?_**

Seems to me that you and that asswipe of DeathDealer1997 have not learned the lesson.

**_Yeah, you named it, im a retard, didn't you read what you wrote?_**

Well, guess what? I'm reporting this piece of shit for being interactive and a massive waste of space that serves no other purpose than to annoy everyone in a two miles radious (hey, kind of like you!) until it's gone

**_You spelled "radius" wrong. _**

Grow up and respect the rules, nimrod.

**_Grow up and respect PEOPLE_**

The Soup Man

Flamers for the Purification of FFN.

**_"Flamers for the purification of FANfiction, where YOU CAN UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION"_**


End file.
